Robotnic's granddaughter - Sonic Underground
by SonicUndergroundWolves
Summary: Robotnic's granddaughter, Candy, is lost in the middle of Mobius with nowhere to go. She doesn't remember much at all but she remembers something very horrible happened that makes her lose control every time it is mentioned. Robotnic hasn't seen her in 10 years but for Candy, a lot has changed in that time. Rated T for some gore and violence.
1. Don't run before you can walk

**Chapter 1 – Don't run before you can walk**

I didn't quite know what to do. Memories were flooding into my mind all at once and all I could hear was my accelerating heartbeat and my breaths getting more and more rapid. What had happened? Last thing I remembered was… No! It hurt way too much. I remember that large metal cylinder forced over my head, the fast jolts of electricity quickly pulsating through by veins, my muscles turning stone cold and then BLANK…

"G-grandad?" I muttered looking down at the black veins coating my hands and arms. The blue, red and black metal that coated most of my arms was decreasing in temperature. I tried to move but everything seemed slow and draggy. I couldn't move one of my legs so I had a look down at it to find that it was completely robotic! I quickly found that the electric current seemed to have been obstructed somehow, I couldn't feel… anything!

I looked around for some answers but all I saw were large cobwebs and robot parts cluttering the floor. It reminded me how my broken mind felt at that moment. As I continued to look, I finally found a way out, a large slightly open window. I gasped and leapt up… well at least I tried to. I was quickly brought crashing back down again straight to the floor without the support of my damaged leg. I just lay there for a second before I felt some tears forming in the corners of my eyes. Crying is supposed to make you feel better but I just spiralled down into more tears. It didn't take me long to realise how much these tears were stinging my eyes. It felt like crying vinegar! This only fuelled my self-frustration and I was overcome by a strong feeling of helplessness.

I have no idea how long I stayed like that but I know that I eventually realised that I couldn't just stay here. Fuelled with frustration, anger, depression, fear and pain I grabbed the floor harshly and started dragging myself towards the window when I noticed a quiet beep. This was hardly noticeable as my heart was covering most of the sound anyway.

I stopped and listened hard, turning round to see a large broken swat bot. I crawled over to it and felt no fear. Suddenly, a memory leapt to the front of my mind crushing reality and barging every other sense out the way like a friend uninvited to a birthday party.

~MEMORY~

 _"_ _What would you like to do today miss Candy?" came a voice I knew oh so well. My little face appeared out of a heap of robot pieces._

 _"_ _Can you tell me a story?" I asked hopefully gazing at the swat bot._

 _"_ _Ok, imagine this. Three hedgehogs were lying with their mother in a warm bed. One was green, one was blue and the other was pink. The mother was worried about something and various servants were telling her things. The next thing the baby hedgehogs remembered was being left on separate doorsteps, separated from each other." Explained the swat bot reciting this information from somewhere. It had clearly run out of information as it's expression went blank. I looked at it and smiled._

 _"_ _Mr Swat bot that's a nice story. I want to meet those hedgehogs one day."_

 _"_ _Maybe you will. I can't answer." Replied the swat bot._

 _I walked over to it and gave it a hug. "I hope the hedgehogs were ok in the end."_

 _"_ _No more input on that story." Said the swat bot in a monotone voice._

~MEMORY END~

I looked at the swat bot instantly recognising it and sat beside it looking at my leg further. Maybe he could fix it, he was a bot after all. I opened up a small panel on its arm and tapped a few keys, shortly afterwards wondering how I knew what to do.

The swat bot slowly got up and a few lights flickered on here and there.

"Cannot confirm visual identity." It said finally looking at me.

The way it spoke sent a chill down my spine, it was a landslide away from that soft mildly electronic voice the swat bot in my memory had. Suddenly my mouth went dry and I couldn't find any words to say so I just sat there, eyeing it closely.

"Where is Doctor Robotnic?" It asked.

That name clicked something in my mind and another memory tip-toed into to the front of my thoughts, like a spy sneaking to the front of a crowd.

~MEMORY~

 _"_ _Grandad I feel sick." I said clasping my throat. It felt kind of sticky and really rough. My eyes were so heavy and my legs wanted to just cave in and drop me to the floor._

 _"_ _Is that so?" Replied the person I called grandad. He was marvellously round and had a large uncombed moustache._

 _"_ _Well what a surprise you feel sick on the day of your robotisisation." He said snorting and watching me tremble in fear._

 _"_ _No… It's not that, I legitimately feel really strange." I replied. Suddenly, on that comment my head started really throbbing all over. I could tell I was sweating and I could feel my temperature rising. Suddenly, someone screamed, a long loud scream of utter terror! I noticed everyone was looking at me and I wondered why until I found that it was my own voice screaming._

~MEMORY END~

This thought made me wince. That complete terror I could feel, that sinking violent feeling as if someone had put me in a blender and set it to high.

I felt my heart start pounding again as the swat bot met my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked staring at it back even though it was probably wondering the same thing about me.

"Nothing, boss." It replied looking away.

 _'_ _Boss? I'm not your boss'_ I thought looking at it confusedly. I tried to get up once again forgetting about my leg and tumbling down smashing a couple of pieces of metal armour off my other leg.

"You need help." Said the swat bot lifting me clean off my feet and picking up some spare pieces of metal in the other hand.

"What?! Get off!" I yelled struggling throwing some fists at its strong metal arm. It grabbed my leg and started taking pieces off it, completely ignoring my screams. I watched in horror as it moulded the other pieces of metal to different sizes and started attaching them in replacement of the pieces it had taken off.

Suddenly, I felt the need to close my eyes and as much as I tried to prevent it, they did and I slipped into unconsciousness.

~DREAM~

 _My eyes slowly started to open but the world around me was dark. A small pink hedgehog was standing over me. She had a cold flannel resting on my head and she had a very worried expression on her face._

 _"_ _Manic! I think she's waking up!" The hedgehog yelled._

 _A green hedgehog ran to her side with pretty crazy green hair. For some reason, I felt safe in the company of the two of them. The green hedgehog smiled calmly putting a hand on the top of my head and stroking my hair gently._

 _"_ _I'm sure she'll be fine Sonia." The green hedgehog whispered to the pink hedgehog who he called Sonia._

~DREAM END~

I awoke with a jolt, my leg feeling fine again. I stood up cautiously testing the swat bots work. The new leg felt fine so I looked around for the swat bot but I found no trace.

"Probably went back to that Robotnic guy." I thought aloud.

Slowly, I walked towards that big window I had noticed earlier. My robot parts were creaking quite a bit and they felt really achy, like when you have an injection.

I eventually managed to climb out of the window toppling off the other side into a heap of rubbish. Luckily, it was only robot parts so I shook it off and attempted to climb out but just kept falling backwards. I sighed and lay down wondering what to do next; besides even if I did get out where should I go? _'I'll cross that bridge when I come to it'_ I thought pulling myself up by an overhanging metal pole. Now standing up on top of the rubbish I had a better chance, I still wasn't sure who I was or what I was doing here but something was telling me that something really scary had happened. This fact tugged on my sanity all the while.


	2. My robots!

I awoke with a jolt, my leg feeling fine again. I stood up cautiously testing the swat bots work. The new leg felt fine so I looked around for the swat bot but I found no trace.

"Probably went back to that Robotnic guy." I thought aloud.

Slowly, I walked towards that big window I had noticed earlier. My robot parts were creaking quite a bit and they felt really achy, like when you have an injection.

I eventually managed to climb out of the window toppling off the other side into a heap of rubbish. Luckily, it was only robot parts so I shook it off and attempted to climb out but just kept falling backwards. I sighed and lay down wondering what to do next; besides even if I did get out where should I go? _'I'll cross that bridge when I come to it'_ I thought pulling myself up by an overhanging metal pole. Now standing up on top of the rubbish I had a better chance, I still wasn't sure who I was or what I was doing here but something was telling me that something really scary had happened. This fact tugged on my sanity all the while.

I took a few steps forward cautiously before nearly losing my balance but gaining stability after a while. I eventually leapt down, landing perfectly! The jump brought yet another memory all the way from the back of my mind, it just leapt out from darkness and attacked my thoughts, taking their place like an angry wolf chasing it's alpha.

~MEMORY~

 _"_ _You can do it you just need to focus Candy!" Yelled Robotnic._

 _I looked down from the high roof and looked back at my grandfather for some help._

 _"_ _If you don't jump… I have to push you." He said tantalisingly._

 _I started to panic and paced back and forth looking down. Suddenly, Robotnic started counting down from 5 but I knew that I just couldn't do it. I braced myself for the 1 and when it did happen, I wished that I had just jumped! He shoved me forward and I lost my balance, toppling off the roof, luckily feet first. I tried to remember my training and when I landed, I bent my knees and rolled over finding that I was… fine?_

 _I looked up at Robotnic who smirked._

 _"_ _That was ok, next time have the courage to do it yourself Candy."_

~MEMORY END~

Suddenly it clicked for me, my name was Candy and Robotnic was my grandfather. Perhaps that was why the swat bot had called me master.

I felt a bit better about myself and started to walk around a bit. I was really surprised to see the entire place in ruins, robots of a diverse range were everywhere. Dog robots, swat bots, stealth bots, observation bots and loads more! I had never seen so many bots in all my life!

Suddenly a blue blur came through smashing most of the robots to pieces and soon turning round to finish off the rest. I gasped and immediately felt bad for those robots. Whatever that thing was, it certainly didn't like them! Were these my grandad's robots? If so, maybe I could control them.

"Run! Get out of here!" I yelled across to the robots who all looked at me and the ones that could fly flew off into the distance, the rest scattered away. The blue creature stopped and it was revealed to be a blue hedgehog. He looked confused for he hadn't heard what I said but only seen the robots run away.

I quickly leapt behind a nearby rubbish bin and hid waiting for something to happen.

Nothing did so I peered out from behind my hiding spot in time to see Robotnic coming outside wondering where all his robots had gone. I wondered whether to approach him or not and eventually decided not to but to follow him. Besides, the robots wouldn't attack me and maybe they could help me.

I slowly started sneaking behind Robotnic and got through the door behind him just in time for it to shut behind me. I followed him closely all the way to a small control room, no alarms going off, no robots attacking me. My theory had worked!

Suddenly, I was spotted! Not by a robot or by an alarm but by two organic creatures. A dingo and a wolf stared me down so I decided to do some acting with MY robots.

"Pretend to be capturing me." I said quietly to a nearby swat bot who obeyed and held me with my wrists behind my back and started marching behind Robotnic. The wolf looked puzzled but shrugged and went back to work. However, the dingo took interest and walked towards me. Suddenly I growled at him and muttered something to the swat bot through my teeth between growls which the Dingo didn't understand but the swat bot certainly did.

"Do not come any closer Dingo. I have a very dangerous creature here wanted by Robotnic. If you come any closer, it could eat you." Said the swat bot in a monotone voice. Dingo jumped and the wolf sighed.

"Come back here you oaf. She is none of our business!" It yelled.

This bought Robotnic's attention and he turned round.

"Go in there" I said the swat bot taking me into the room with Dingo and the wolf.

Robotnic had turned around just in time to see the door shut.

"What are you doing you bucket of bolts! Get out of here!" Yelled the wolf.

I gasped.

"HE IS NOT A BUCKET OF BOLTS DON'T EVER CALL ONE OF MY ROBOTS THAT!" I yelled back suddenly realising I'd probably just got us into trouble.

"Huh? Your robots? Did you hit your head or something? He's going to robotisize you" Exclaimed the wolf.

"Ow! Hey be a bit looser please." I said in a reaction to the swat bot tightening his grasp on me. He immediately let go.

"What are you doing?" Exclaimed the wolf.

"Told you, my robot." I said shrugging.

"Get her!" He yelled to the swat bot who immediately grabbed me holding me in front of him.

"No! Stop please! He isn't nice to you I always will be do as I say please." I pleaded the swat bot.

The Swat Bot let go of me and asked me what it should do next. I told it to capture the wolf and Dingo and take them to Robotnic telling him they were stealing from his supplies and have been for a long time.

"Do you mean Sleet?" Asked the swat bot.

"Yeah." I replied mentally noting the wolfs name as everything else seemed to have slipped away so far.


	3. Grandad?

"Do you mean Sleet?" Asked the swat bot.

"Yeah." I replied mentally noting the wolfs name as everything else seemed to have slipped away so far.

I sat wondering what I should do next. I heard Sleet and Dingo being yelled at in a nearby room and footsteps came closer. Quickly, I looked around for a hiding spot and dived under a nearby table crouching on all fours in the shadows. I watched as Robotnic bought Sleet and Dingo in telling them to scrub the floors and then leaving. I couldn't help but smirk and got up when he left.

"That's what you get." I said shrugging.

They looked at me and Sleet growled.

"Who are you?" Sleet asked.

"I'm Candy. Don't mess with me!" I murmured smirking.

"Do you want me to use your face for this floor?" Sleet yelled defiantly.

I shrugged and started to leave the room before Sleet put a hand on my shoulder harshly. I immediately turned round and bit his hand as hard as I could. I stepped back wondering what had made me do that and watched Sleet stumble back clasping his hand. Blood was dripping from it and he was whining in pain.

"DON'T mess with me!" I said again harshly continuing down the corridor. I kept walking until I came to a door that said _'Control room'._ I took a deep breath and after checking for Robotnic, knocked sharply on the door.

"WHAT and WHO is it?!" Shouted a harsh angry voice from inside.

"It's… It's a friend." I said calmly opening the door slowly. I was shocked to see what my grandfather had become. He wore a large red suite and was even larger than before. His moustache was gigantic and he wore a devilish smirk on his face.

Robotnic turned around to see who this 'friend' was and stopped dead when he saw me. He glanced at my arms and legs then at my face.

"W-wha…? C-Candy? It can't be!" He muttered paralysed in shock by my appearance.

"Well it is. Now tell me what happened before I call in my swat bots!" I yelled desperate for input about my past.

"But I robotisized you… How did you come back?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"You what?! Well something probably helped me. I just woke up in the middle of this old room full of old robot junk. I remembered some specific things but… not much. I was broken though; I wonder why huh grandad?" I explained accusingly looking at him.

"Because you care more about the robots than working for me and that's not allowed! I had to break you because you had too much free will!" Robotnic yelled clearly annoyed.

"Well it doesn't matter now just look what you did to me?!" I yelled back showing off my robotic body with a few tears in the corners of my eyes, "I can't believe you could do that to me… And while I'm on the subject of destruction, what happened to Mobius?"

"I'm taking it over, and now I have you to help. Can we start over and take over Mobius together?" He replied smirking a bit looking at me.

"No! How could you?! I hate you, grandad!" I shouted throwing a nearby glass at his face, the contents coating him and ruining his moustache. He was about to yell something back when I ran out of the room as fast as I could before I ran into that blue hedgehog again. We smashed into each other and went flying in opposite directions.

"Agh! Hey?!" The blue hedgehog cried.

"S-sorry…" I replied trying to get to my feet to help him up before noticing my leg had become damaged again. My voice really hurt when I spoke so I think I had damaged that too.

"Manic! Sonia!" The hedgehog yelled.

I looked at him and suddenly I felt someone lift me up from behind.

"Ah Sonic! What a nice surprise. Chatting up my granddaughter?" Teased Robotnic.

"You have a… granddaughter? She looks nothing like you!" Exclaimed Sonic.

He did have a point.

"Of course we're not blood related. I took her from the bare hands of Queen Aleena." Robotnic said smirking at the hedgehog. These words took a deep bite into my soul. Suddenly everything blurred and then… darkness.

Then I heard strange robotic noises and I opened my eyes, everything looked really dark but I could see the faint outline of a hedgehog above me and everything rushing by really fast. I could hardly see anything but I know I eventually fell asleep against the hedgehog's chest as he carried me.

Eventually I woke up to see a pink and a green hedgehog sitting with Sonic chatting about something, but the words were fuzzy, like on a broken radio. I think they were trying to talk to me but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I felt a hand rest on my head and suddenly I felt a strange light fill my vision. A rich green light. My hearing worked before my eyes did.

"Hello? Hello?" Asked a high pitched female voice.

"Bogus, she's out cold!" Came another male voice.

Then my eyes filled with a dim yellowish light and my surroundings started coming into focus. A green hedgehog was the one with his hand on my forehead rubbing it gently. I noticed a drum-shaped medallion around his neck and I felt a sudden will to touch it. Almost as if my mind was telling me that touching it would keep me safe and happy. Whatever my mind was saying, I didn't listen and resisted the urge to touch it.


End file.
